D261
D261 ('''also known as D4711, Bowler or Class 40) ' is a diesel from The Other Railway. He is one of the snobbish ones there. He is currently on The Other Railway with other diesels that have come and gone to Sodor. Bio! D261 built at Vulcan Foundry in 1960 and worked on The Other Railway until in 1962 he was sent to NWR to assist with trains during Stepney's visit, but he only insulted the steam engines by saying they were out of date. His comeuppance came sooner then expected as he sucked an inspector's bowler hat in his air intake while he went to collect his coaches he came to stop and couldn't move another inch and Duck and Stepney pushed him back to the sheds. Afterwards the bowler hat was took out and later on D261 slipped out while no one was looking, He said goodbye to no one but he left two things behind: ''A rather nasty smell and a batted bowler hat! When the work became too much for the engines, The Fat Controller ordered D261 again to assist as he was spare at the time. Duck who met him at a signalbox was shocked to see him, D261 then insulted him again and Duck puffed off to tell the others who were not very pleased on what he said. Later D261 teased Bear about his class until he overheated at a station with an express for Barrow-In-Furness, Gordon was sent to pull D261 and the train he said nothing as the blue engine coupled up and moved them to Barrow. The Fat Controller told him that he will be staying in the sheds until he can trust him to behave. Soon D261 was in the sheds staring longingly outside wishing at the trains wishing he was one of them, Edward told him that the steam engines are very lucky to be on Sodor and not to be fated to the Cutter's torch, D261 just sniffed and looked away but later D261 was ordered to take a goods train bound for the works, As he did so Murdoch rolled pass and teased him about his past incident with a bowler hat D261 gritted his teeth and left without a word! D261 was soon flagged to a stop to let another train pass, The engine turned out to be Diesel who overheard the others about his mishap about the green diesel and told not swank about around the railway, Then he said that he had learnt from his mistakes and recommeded that D261 should think before he acts! D261 just rolled away. When D261 arrvied at the works he was moved onto a siding but soon began to feel alittle odd as oil was dripping from his tank and onto the rails below he was about to complain when shunter came up and told him to move his train futher down the siding and near to the buffers. The diesel consided informing the shunter on what he had noticed but raring to get the job over and done with, With a roar D261 spluttered to life and he didn't realize that due to his movement caused the oil to leak even more! His driver appled the brakes but nothing happened D261 was out of control and with a loud crash the brakevan smashed through the buffers and ploughed into the ballast behind. The Fat Controller was not impressed on how D261 did not inform the shunter about oil leak and deciced to send him away till he's learnt to behave! Later on Edward came to take D261 back to the other railway he had apologized to Edward. The old engine was taken back of what the diesel said and wondered why, D261 said that he had been foolish and sorry for not taking Edward's edvice and then considered that perhaps he had learned abit more and became responsible he could back Edward was looking forward to that day as they departed to the other railway. As of current D261 is still on the other railway pulling passengers along the mainline and sometimes goods trains. Persona! D261 is rude and snobbish and claims that he is more up to date. However since his second visit, He has become abit more reponsible and knows when not to be rude at that the inappropriate of moments. Basis, Livery and Wheels D261 is a British Rail Class 40. He is dark green with yellow ends and wears his number below his side cab windows. He has a 1Co-Co1 wheel arrangement. However, since his Hornby model is used, D261 only has a Co-Co wheel arrangement, and is incorrectly depicted as a British Rail Class 37. Appearences! *A Snobbish Return, Learning Lessons. Now D261 might come back in Season 2 but only time will tell. Gallery! DSC00764.JPG|link=D261 DSC00767.JPG|link=D261 DSC00768.JPG|link=D261 DSC00769.JPG|link=D261 DSC00787.jpg|link=D261 D261 9.JPG|link=D261 DSC00789.JPG|link=D261 DSC00791.JPG|link=D261 DSC00801.JPG|link=D261 DSC00804.JPG|link=D261 D261 .1.JPG|link=D261 D261.JPG|link=D261 D261 .2.JPG|link=D261 D261 . 3.JPG|link=D261 DSC00841.JPG|link=D261 D261 . 9.JPG|link=D261 DSC00867.JPG|link=D261 D261 00.JPG|link=D261 DSC00820.jpg|link=D261 Category:Characters Category:Diesels Category:The Other Railway Category:Green Engines